Constellations
by Oh Generic
Summary: And it is another night that Bankotsu spends alone. Or so he thinks.... bankotsu x kagome [oneshot]


_I was bored. But this didn't really turn out how I wanted it to... but whatever. Sorry if you consider Kagome to be a little bit OOC (or even Bankotsu)_

* * *

Constellations

Bankotsu sat down at the edge of the cliff, his feet dangling off the edge as he stared down at the village below him. The full moon shined down on his dark hair, giving it a ghostly glow that matched his skin. He sighed as a small tear escaped from his eye. It slowly made it's way down his cheek, as more followed it's path.

He wasn't supposed to cry. Years ago, he swore that he never would.

_I'm so pathetic _he thought.

_And all you want to do is cry_

_When you spend the night alone_

His eyes wandered to his Banryuu that lay next to him. His only friend. He ran his hand over the cold metal, his fingers tracing every crack.

_Tell me, what is it like to be alone?_

He adverted his gaze back to the village, still absently stroking his sword.

He had wanted to destroy that village. It was new years. He hated witnessing the joyous celebrations.

It was a big celebration, flames danced inside of a firepit, as people gathered around it singing their songs and dancing. A small group of children were in a patch of flowers, running around playing games whilst the adults watched them, smiles plastered on their faces.

It was unfair that while he was miserable, so many people were the complete opposite, having the benefit to enjoy their lives to the fullest extent.

He took a rock that sat next to him and threw it down at an elderly woman. His hands shook as it neared closer to her.

"Look out!" A man's voice yelled.

The woman spotted the rock and moved out of the way, her motions slow as her shaky legs tried to function.

Bankotsu gave an exasperated sigh and leaned back in to the soft grass. He stared up at night sky, gazing at the plentiful amount of stars that were sprinkled across it.

"I never noticed these..." he whispered.

He pointed his finger to the sky and began to trace invisible patterns, connecting the stars to make different shapes.

"That could be a tree." he smiled.

"It's amazing what you can make if you have an imagination." A voice said quietly. He immediately shot up, his hand gripped around Banryuu's handle. He turned to the source of the voice and narrowed his eyes.

"Inuyasha's wench." he scoffed. She sighed, a small smile on her lips.

"I have a name, you know. It's Kagome." she stated. "I prefer that you don't call me Inuyasha's wench. Cause I'm not."

She walked over to his side and sat down, glancing down at the village.

"It looks nice down there, huh?" she asked dreamily.

He grimaced. "It's disgusting."

She sighed once more. "I don't think it is. They're happy." she stated matter-of-factly. "Being happy is a good thing."

Bankotsu's grip on Banryuu loosened until he dropped it, making a small clamor as it hit the rocks.

"I wish I knew how it felt to be happy..." he muttered, almost inaudible.

Kagome obviously didn't notice, because her focus kept on the village below them.

Finally, she laid back, her head hitting the grass.

She stared up at the sky, her eyes holding a dreamy look.

"It's not every night the stars are this beautiful." she whispered.

Bankotsu didn't say anything. He just gazed at her thoughtfully. Why was she doing this? Didn't she know that he could kill her anytime he wanted?

"Do you see that?" Kagome asked, pointing up at a group of stars. "That is the big dipper. It is a constellation."

"What the fuck is a constation?" he hissed.

She sat up, glaring at him slightly. "A CONSTELLATION is a group of stars that make a shape." she informed.

_Con..stellation_

He smiled slightly.

Kagome leaned back once more. Silence filled the night. Even the singing at the village had stopped. The fire had burned out, and all of the villagers were now retiring to their homes for the night.

It stayed silent like that for a while until Bankotsu spoke up.

"Are there any other co...nstellations?" he asked.

Kagome grinned and nodded. "Of course! There are alot!"

She began pointing at different stars and throwing strange names at him.

"That is Taurus!"

"That is Cancer!"

"That is Aquarius!"

"That is Saggitarius!"

He smiled, actually enjoying the sound of her voice.

_And what's it like when you are rescued_

_From the hell that was once called life_

"And that," she breathed. "Is the little dipper. And those are all of the constellations. Or atleast the ones I know."

Just then the sun began to rise. The sky turned in to a mix of pink and orange as the sun came from behind the mountain.

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome exclaimed. "Inuyasha is going to kill me!"

She quickly picked herself up on to her feet.

"I gotta go." she said. He could see that she was disappointed by the tone of her voice.

"Okay bye." he said quietly.

She smiled and turned around, walking away.

"Thank you." he called out.

She turned around and grinned. 'You're Welcome."

* * *

_Thinking that it is extremely lame, yes. Depressed that they didn't fuck eachother, yes. Sad that they didn't even kiss, yes._

_I just wanted to try to do something that would be a little bit more realistic. I thought that Kagome and Bankotsu most likely WOULDN'T kiss in a situation like that... But who cares. Just my idea of non-sexual cuteness n.n_

_I didn't mean for it to be 'omgz lyk kagome kissed bankotsu passionately and he hugged her soooo tight and dey sed 'i wuv joo' and lived happily evur after after bankotsu killed iy!1'_

_And im sorry about the whole constellationthing that had horoscopes. i don't knowcrap about constellations ._

_Review and you have my undying love._


End file.
